


The naughty rhinoceros

by BananaRaptor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, I send this to ppl who send me unsolicited dick pics, M/M, Songfic, cum, nonspecific jungle setting, now you can too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor
Summary: You go for a walk in the jungle and get more than you bargained for when you meet a rhinoceros.
...a SEXY rhinoceros!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I liek to post this at ppl who send me unsolicited dick pics it is a very artsy way to tell them to go away :)

Once upon a time you were out walking in the jungle when you came across a rhinoceros. It was a majestic rhinoceros. But it was also no ordinary rhinoceros – it was a very naughty rhinoceros.

The rhinoceros galloped majestically towards you as it saw right away that you would make a perfect buttslut for it.

” take me majestic rhinoceros” you shouted, ripping your pants off,” I am the perfect buttslut for you!” and then you got down on your hands and knees, prostrating yourself on the ground for the mighty naughty rhinoceros. The naughty rhinoceros let its rhinoceros cock out of its sheath, flopping majestically under its belly. Your mouth watered and you crawled towards the animal, hungry for rhinoceros cock.

Your mouth closed over the rhinoceros cock sucking madly and hungrily like the rhino-slut you clearly are. You lick that rhinoceros cock good, your tiny cock erect with rapture.

Unable to contain yourself any longer you turn and present your ass to the rhinoceros. And it is a very naughty rhinoceros indeed, for it immediately mounts you, shoving its thick rhinoceros cock in your willing ass. You writhe and moan in pain and pleasure as the thick rhinoceros cock fills you up, pushing further into your ass than anything else you've ever taken. And you've taken a lot you buttslut you.

The rhinoceros pauses. For it is not only a naughty rhinoceros it is also a romantic one and it serenades you gently with ”emotion” by Daft Punk in a soothing baritone voice. And it goes like this:

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

emotion

 

Once its done singing, the rhinoceros grins naughtily and sets a punishing pace, humping you like there's no tomorrow. It humps the ever living shit out of you. I'm talking major, butt splitting, super humps here. And you love it! The thick rhinoceros cock suddenly twitches, and before you know what's happening, the rhinoceros lunges forward, coming gallons of rhinoceros cum, filling your ass to the brim. There's cum everywhere! Cum in your ass, cum on the ground, so much cum a little bit wells up in the back of you throat so you can taste it.

You collapse exhausted on the ground, coming yourself only now. The rhino eases out of you, leaving you flopped over like a dead fish. A dead fish covered in rhinoceros cum.

You get up on your hands and knees again, declaring your love for the naughty rhinoceros. The rhinoceros accepts, and you both go off into the jungle to live happily ever after.

The end :)


End file.
